


【高文咕哒男】食花癖

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 3





	【高文咕哒男】食花癖

御主到现在都没有吃饭。

早上的三文鱼和米饭丝毫未动，中午的油豆腐乌冬也没动，晚上的咖喱饭也没动。

emiya先生的脸色不是很好。

坐在御主身边的清姬问御主怎么了。

立香奄奄的趴在桌上，目不转睛的盯着眼前还冒着热气的咖喱饭：”不知道，没有胃口。“

”——欸！！“瞬间御主的爱慕者们冲上来，里三圈外三圈吧御主围住，扯着嗓子问怎么了怎么了。

立香在人群的缝隙中看到刚刚一脚踏进食堂的的梅林，就像几天没有进食的恶狼看到兔子一样，扒开人群就冲着梅林的方向猛扑过去。

”给我吃一口！“一边扑一边吼。梅林一个没躲开被扑了满怀，花瓣撒了一地。

御主急急忙忙从梅林身上坐起来，抓了一把花瓣就往嘴里塞。

但是花瓣在碰到他的嘴唇之际就消失无形。

\-----------------------------------

”食花癖？“医生拿着报告，在万众注目下战战兢兢找了个位子坐了下来，”以人类现在的能力还没有办法定义这种情况。我也没有在任何历史存档里找到相类的的病状。暂且叫食花癖吧。“

”其实和一般的身体一样，只不过是只能吃花瓣而已。“医生扫了四周快要把他盯出洞的目光，又补充了一句，”没什么别的大碍。“

众人都舒了一口气，离御主近的几个还伸出手拍了拍御主的肩。

他已经一天没有吃过任何东西了。

”那为什么御主不能吃梅林的花瓣？“福尔摩斯翘着腿问道。

”梅林的花瓣理论上来说只是魔力的一种表现，不能算是花瓣。“医生头痛的戳了戳手里的报告，”介于我现在并没有找到类似的病例，我猜测立香只能吃真正的花瓣。“

”花瓣……迦勒底有这种东西吗？“清姬举手。

”有吧……“听不清的小声回答道。众人都不敢猜测如果迦勒底没有花的话，立香要怎么办。

”有，“坐在御主身侧支持着御主不至于倒下去的高文说，”走廊上的植物算吗？“

”算！“罗马尼大声到，”大家快把走廊上的花盆都搬过来！快！“

\-------------------------------------

47盆花。16盆栀子，10盆茉莉，10盆香叶天竺葵，10盆袖珍玫瑰，1盆紫阳花。

“一共就这些了。”高文气喘吁吁。他的动作比其他人都快，一个人搬运了20盆。

当众人手忙脚乱把花瓣清洗后端上餐桌，御主才恍恍惚惚醒了过来，对着盘子就是一通猛吃，连盘子旁边放置的餐具都没有用上。

47盆花，一下子少了8盆。

高文眼尖没放过立香对着墙角剩余39盆投去的馋涎目光。

已经深夜了，心大的从者们纷纷打着哈欠走出了厨房。只剩下几个从者留在御主身边。

“花不够吃。”库丘林直接戳破的这层沉闷的气氛，“小子根本没有吃饱。但是这剩下这么多了。”

罗马尼依旧守着岗位，强忍着困意把注意力集中到现在的问题上，”如果用魔力催生花呢？正常的种植可能还赶不上我们的需求，有些花也不是全年都会开。“

众人的目光瞬间转向了靠在墙角的梅林。

”可以，但是必须先有种子。不然和我身上落下的花瓣就没有区别。“

\-------------------------------------

催生的种子开花了。

是一朵茉莉的种子。开花的瞬间，芳香传遍了整个房间。

御主小心的伸出手，把花朵折下来，捧在手上。

众人都长长吐出一口气。花朵并没有消散。

御主试着把花瓣塞进嘴里。

但是花瓣在碰到他的嘴唇之际就消失无形。

\--------------------------------------

迦勒底基地充斥着一种不安的气氛。

体力不够，御主没有办法去往各个特异点。

从者和工作人员都忙着收集花瓣。emiya现在不仅要负责伙食，还负责处理御主的花瓣。

仓库被翻遍了，终于找出了几包花种。

虽然知道这些花不可能在所有花被消耗前长出来，还是有从者肩负起了养花的任务。

caster们自发聚集在一起，试着用魔力做实验，做出可以被御主吃掉的花。

39盆花，可以撑到什么时候呢？

\--------------------------------------

立香很饿，但是他不能吃。

他比任何人都清楚，他的胃是个无底洞。晚上的8盆花对他来说不过只把空空的胃填了个半饱。然而剩下的花不多了。

他趴在床上，试图减少运动来保持体力，减少进食。

但是还是饿。胃饿得疼。

咚咚咚。门外有人敲门。

”是我，高文。“他手里捧着一盘洗净的花瓣进了房间。

”很饿吗？“他轻声问仰躺在床上，目光放空的御主。

”嗯。饿“

高文顺着坐在的床沿上，手控制不住想伸向少年放在肚子上的手。

”emiya准备了这些花瓣。吃吧“高文忍住了，他站起身，扶着少年从床上坐起来。

立香拈着花瓣，一片一片慢慢放进嘴里细细咀嚼。”好奇怪啊，我为什么突然只能吃花瓣了？就像童话里的公主一样。“

高文笑起来，温柔极了。他摸摸立香翘起的头发，”这可是来自不列颠的童话呢。从我的那个时代起就有了。“

立香拿着花瓣，让高文摸完他的头，说，”高文，还剩下多少花？“

高文没有开口，眼神却飘向了房间角落。

”回答我。“

”不会让你饿的。我发誓。“说完，骑士就隐去了身形。

\-------------------------------------

花不够，再过几天就会被全部吃完。

caster们没有任何进展。种花组的花依旧是一枚枚种子。

花不够。

高文见到过饿死的人们。饥饿在过去的纪元里一直是很大的问题。他的年代，总有人被活活饿死。

那些人死前的惨状他历历在目。

他的御主，也会成为他们中的一员吗？

他忍着眼泪想。还有那么多特异点没有去，人理也还未修复完。

那些美好的日子都没有时间去体会。

还有，自己可以带给他的幸福也没有，也没有。

\------------------------------------

饿。

胃疼的睡不着觉。

这几天一直都在控制自己的食欲。从8盆，到5盆，到4盆。

已经没有力气下床了。仅仅靠着呼吸确认自己还能坚持到下一秒。

迦勒底那么多人，为了他停下手里的活，一心一意要让他活下去。

真对不起大家啊，立香这样子想。下一秒胃部的抽痛又把他弯成了虾子的形状。

眼前发黑的时候，他的身影就更加清晰。

金色的卷发，无论在哪里都那么耀眼的骑士。

听说饿死的人会死的很难看。我不想饿死。

下一秒，敲门声响起。

”是我，高文。我给您送晚饭来了。骑士打开了房门，把走廊上的灯光带进了黑暗的房间。

今天的晚饭比之前都要少。寥寥几片花瓣，刚好把盘子低遮了个严实。

“那盆紫阳花呢？一直没有吃到过紫色花瓣。”立香嘴边粘着红色的玫瑰花瓣问道。

那片玫瑰花瓣把终于把他的气色带回了些，显得不那么消瘦，嘴唇也染上了些红润。

高文伸手把那片花瓣取下来，不小心擦到了少年柔软的嘴唇。

“紫阳花的花瓣有毒，不能吃。”高文说。接下来，房间里陷入了沉默。

“已经，没有了对吧？”比起确认，立香似乎更加肯定，“今天的花瓣是最后几株的了。新的花还没长起来。”

高文没有说话。他侧着头，很难从阴影里看见他的表情。

“谢谢你啊高文。”立香靠着床背笑道，眼里亮晶晶的，"谢谢你照顾我。从你刚来迦勒底就一直这么照顾我。“他顿了顿，”没有花瓣了，我应该会饿死吧。只是那样子太难看了。你可以帮我把那盆紫阳花搬进我的房间吗？“

他温柔的语调并没有引来骑士的回答。高文突然站了起来。”我不会容许那种情况发生的。“他似乎是冷静的离开了房间。

很快，走廊上传来了恸哭的声音。

\----------------------------------------

高文受了很重的伤。这还是医生告诉他的。

他一人去了特异点，去采花。

但是当他浑身是血，踉跄地从传送间里出来的时候，篮子是空的。

特异点的花无法被带回迦勒底。医生这样子总结到。

这个时候立香连说话的力气都没有了，他眨眨眼睛表示自己知道了，接着捂着肚子钻回了被窝。

片刻之后，他努力说，”能不能帮我把那盆紫阳花拿进来。“

\---------------------------------------

所有人都进了御主的房间。仅仅过了半个月，他们就要向御主告别了。

清姬哭啼啼抓着立香地手不放开，马修摘下了眼镜再角落偷偷流泪。

还有人没有来。可能是怕自己失控。

所有人都走后，高文独自一人进了御主的房间。他想着要送他的立香最后一程。

从生前的记忆，死后作为英灵的经历里，他认为自己已经看淡死亡，并且将它视为普通的事物。

可是当他看到床上奄奄一息的立香时，封闭的情绪还是破了一个口，血液从里面流了出来。

疼。如果自己现在的疼痛是100%的话，立香现在的疼痛该有多少呢？

眼泪终于流下，流了满脸，止也止不住。他撕开了平时完美的面貌，第一次想把真实的自己暴露给立香看。

他哭着，把立香抱在怀里，求他再坚持一会儿，自己一定会再想办法。

立香没说什么，也没安慰高文说别哭了。他软软的靠在高文的怀抱里，仔细的看着骑士泪流满面的样子。

”第一次呢。“立香撑起力气，慢慢的说道，”你第一次在我面前哭。“

”master……“

”立香，叫我立香。“他坚持到，声音的气息慢慢散去。

”立香……“想要说的都被这两个字打散。立香，多美的名字，像春天的，也像秋天的。嚼在舌尖，忍不住想吞下去。可是能够叫出这声名字的时间却再也没有了。

高文侧过脸，偷偷用手擦干眼泪。转过身，他依旧是那个完美的骑士。’

”立香，“他郑重的说到，”我曾有妻子，对她忠贞不二。现在我是英灵之躯，不想被我的生前所缚住。我心里有一个人，刚刚见到他时他鲁莽，过分热情，是我最讨样的样子。可是他如今长大，长成了让我钦慕的模样。我愿意以我英灵之身迎娶他，让他成为我心里唯一的人。即便回归英灵座，这段姻缘也不会就此散去。你愿意吗？”他深深看着怀里的少年，“立香。”

少年没有回答，他依旧用眼光摩梭着高文坚毅的脸庞，眼里却有泪水积蓄的痕迹。

“把花瓣给我吧，高文。你喂我。”他笑着，连日因为饥饿无精打采的样子活泼了起来，隐隐又有了往日风采的模样。

”你喂我。”

\--------------------------------------

走廊上的芙芙一直没有等到高文出来。

后来啊，

大家都消散了。


End file.
